NEKO
by kidishcaresh
Summary: He looked behind his back and finally came face to face with the creature that had scratched his face. A small girl lay on the ground and played with the end of his braid, but there was something odd about this girl. She had light brown a tail and cat ear
1. hiking with surprises

**Hey guys! Here's yet another idea I came up with while being unable to sleep! Please let me know what you think! If you can say anything nice then don't say anything at all, so NO BASHING OF MY PERSON! I have feelings to so reviews like: 'OMFG this sucks so badly! You son of a B and You suck to you stupid sucking son of a B!' are not appreciated and I will take measures against them! If you don't like it then leave my story. If you can't write nice reviews to me then don't write one at all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or anything related to that and endless waltz. I do own the, until the end of this chapter nameless neko girl and her pursuers.**

**Summary: **

**(me explaining)**

"**Talking"**

'**thinking'**

**-flashbacks-**

**Chapter 1**

He calmly looked at his surroundings and smiled. A small lake with a waterfall in the centre of the forest so calming and peaceful it was the perfect place to set up camp tonight. He dropped the heavy backpack and set to work on his camp.

Duo had set out on a camping trip after one of his missions because he felt the need to be alone for a while. Lady Une had approved of this she had encouraged him to go. In fact it was her idea he'd go hiking for a week. The other Preventor 5 guys, as they were now known, were to busy to join him but he didn't mind really he needed some alone time for a while. Living with the others was great but ever since his last mission Duo wasn't in the mood to go back to the mansion where the other five would be.

Quatre had asked the other four pilots to come live with him in his mansion close to HQ. Since they had no home and Quatre found the mansion to big to live in alone they'd accepted. Each had their own wing as a 'house' and decorated it to their liking, Quatre paid for most of it, having enough money to last him several lifetimes as he said, he could easily afford it.

Duo smiled when he was done and gathered some firewood. Unaware of the dark shadow that soundlessly moved by him towards the campsite. He hummed happily gathering his wood and walked back to the campsite. Once there he instantly dropped the wood. The place was a mess the tent was ripped at the side cans of food lay on the ground his backpack emptied hung in its tree where Duo left it. Quirking an eyebrow he sighed and set to cleaning up.

"There all done. I guess I'll spend the last four days under the stars like in the old days." Duo said with a smile as he put the tent at the bottom of his bag and started to prepare his food having been wise enough to bring canned food. he hummed softly as he prepared his meal.

From within the darkness of the forest a pair of honey-brown eyes watched the intruder curiously as they tried to think of a way to get the food he possessed observing him closely one more time before leaving a dark figure leaped up a tree and disappeared.

Later that night the black figure leaped down in the clearing near the water side and snuck up to the sleeping boy. It curiously sniffed the air and soon found it's pray the poor backpack was about to face its old enemy a second time that day. The figure snuck closer to it, its dark tail flicking nervously behind it. The figure swiped at the offending strap that kept the backpack closed and like earlier it let go and the backpack opened. The small figure grinned, a set of small razor sharp fangs become visible before diving into the backpack and grabbing a can and the opener then climbed out again. The moon sheds a light on the clearing and shows a small girl no older then eight with cat ears and a tail holding the can between her feet and trying to mimic the movements she'd seen the now sleeping boy make to open the can with the can opener, her tail swatted behind her in aggravation. after a long time she finally let out a triumphing sound and knocks over the can spilling the canned food over the ground and started eating happily.

Duo woke up to the sound of a can falling. He looked to his left and saw a shadowed figure eating from the ground. He sat up but the figure heard and disappeared before he got a good look at it. He walked over to the can and found his can opener there too.

"I wonder what that was." Duo yawned as he cleaned up a second time that day and started to make breakfast while planning.

"It took three days to get here so I'll stay here another night and then head back tomorrow. I wonder if I could catch a glimpse of whatever it was that stole my food. It must've been something clever though it knew how to use my can opener but it didn't look human more like a cat…a big cat." he mused as he enjoyed the sun. Somehow he must've fallen asleep because a soft sneeze woke him up. Duo sat up and looked into big grey eyes that grew wide then a small hand with razor sharp nails swiped across his face.

"Ow! Darn it!" duo yelled holding his face and walking to the water side. The creature had gotten away of course but left a nice set of scratches on his face.

After tending to his wounds he set out to find the creature. He searched the forest all day and deep into the night, unaware of the fact that the creature followed behind him from above. Finally Duo gave up and went back to his camp and made diner. Sitting against a tree he ate absently. Feeling he was being watched his head shot to the left and from the right a small hand grabbed a fist full of food from his plate. Duo turned to the right immediately but was too late it was gone again. He grinned slyly and finished eating after cleaning he lay down and went to sleep.

All night he lay silently pretending to sleep and eventually Duo nodded off only to be awakened by a tug on his braid. He looked behind his back and finally came face to face with the creature that had scratched his face. A small girl lay on the ground and played with the end of his braid, but there was something odd about this girl. She had light brown a tail and cat ears, her face looked like a mix between human and cat, her nails were long and sharp and finally a set of razor sharp teeth were shown by the smile that was on her face while playing, other then that she looked like a normal human girl. Duo smiled moving his braid so the end of it seemed to be alive and watching the girl swat at it happily.

the neko girl looked up at the boy that smiled at her. Her honey-brown eyes went wide and she tried to scurry away from him, but he quickly gathered her into his arms and held her so they were face to face.

"Hey there kiddo, so you're the one that scratched me huh? Hungry?" Duo asked looking at the neko girl. As if on queue their stomachs roared and Duo laughed.

"Guess that's a yes." he said putting the girl down and muffling her dark hair. He then set to making food and pulled out a second plate from his bag. On both plates he put a little food and set the first before the girl and started to eat from the second himself. He smiled when he saw the girl sniff the food and eat it. When they were done Duo set to washing his plates at the lake side smiling softly as the neko girl chased him trying to catch his braid.

That evening the girl yawned, jumped into the forest and disappeared. Duo smiled sadly he'd liked having the girl around but knew he couldn't take her home. He set himself down against a tree and enjoyed his last night at the lake before falling asleep. The next morning he woke up to find the neko girl huddled against him trembling in fear. He heard something in the forest and noticed that the closer the sound came the more scared the neko-girl became. he then took his back pack and emptied it he put the girl in and then the tent and the remaining items needed for camping then he got up and started to walk away.

"Halt!" A voice yelled behind him.

Duo turned around and saw several soldiers behind him.

"Is there a problem sir? I was just leaving, I've camped out here for you see and I'm heading back home now I've got three days of walking to go so I'd really like to get going or my family will be worried when I'm not home in three days." he said fake nervous and scared.

"We're just wondering if you saw a little girl in a cat costume run by here. She's about eight and belongs to our commanding officer we promised to watch her while she played but we lost her." one of the soldiers said.

"Sorry I didn't see anyone here, if I had seen her I would've remembered." Duo said.

"Can we see what's in there?" asked another soldier pointing at his bag.

"Sure, let's see canned food, two plates, forks, knives and spoons, a pan to cook in, my water pouch, fresh cloths, a small gas cooker and my unfortunately torn tent. The damned thing got caught behind a branch because of the wind when I set it up four days ago so I've been sleeping under the stars all this time." Duo said unpacking the bag and noting with unshown surprise that his newfound friend was gone.

"Thanks that'll be all if you see her just bring her to the hotel in the nearest town and tell them you're bringing in Me-Li they'll know what to do." the last soldier said.

When they were gone Duo once again emptied the bag but found the girl missing a second time. He heard the rustle of his tent moving and started to pack. He put the backpack on his back and started his way back home. Roughly an hour later something moved in his bag. Duo glanced over his shoulder and grinned widely as he saw the small head of the neko girl stick out of his back with part of the tent fabric covering an eye and one of her ears.

"So that's where you've been hiding huh?" He asked. The neko girl grinned cutely and answered him with a small lick over his cheek. Duo laughed as he continued to walk back home.

"Hey guys I'm home!" Duo yelled happily.

"Hi Duo how was your nature hike?" Quatre asked as he walked in his face buried in a stack of files from WEI which he had to read and sign. he never looked up and didn't see the curious little head peaking out from behind Duo.

"It was great. I feel much better now." Duo said happily. putting his bag down and pulling the girl out of it.

"Welcome back Duo. You didn't burn down the forest yet, so I'll as- What's that?" Wufei said staring at the small child in Duo's arms.

"Huh?" Quatre asked looking up and noting the girl.

"I found her in the forest some Mesa soldiers were looking for her. I thought I'd keep her you know if you guys don't mind. She can't go back I'm sure they'll hurt her. You should've seen her she was terrified when they came. I hid her in my bag and she hid in my tent which she wrecked by the way. So when they told me to empty the bag she wasn't in it anymore. Sure surprised me, but anyways are you guys okay with it if she stays?" Duo asked.

"Well we'll have to wait till tonight when Heero and Trowa come back and- Are those real?" Quatre asked looking at the ears.

"Yeah and so are her nails, they're sharp by the way so don't piss her off, hehe you can see on my face what happens when you do." Duo said as he kneeled beside the girl and set to moving his braid before and watching her try to catch it.

"Well as long as she doesn't bother me. I don't mind her staying." Wufei said.

"You don't?" Duo asked confused.

"No." Wufei said looking fondly at the playing neko girl.

"Oh, So what about you Quat?" duo asked hopefully.

Quatre put away his files and sat down beside the girl who stopped playing with Duo's braid to examine the new person beside her and after licking him too she returned to the braid and swatted at it once more.

"She can stay for tonight. Heero and Trowa will return later tonight. Tomorrow we will see. I'm certain they won't mind if she stays in your part of the house. Does she have a name?" he said smiling at the petit girl.

"Well eh, I didn't think of that yet. I guess we should name her. She doesn't talk as you can see she looks human but it more of a cat then a girl." Duo said. As he swooped his braid up in the air and watching the girl try to catch it.

"How about Neko?" Wufei said.

"Neko?" Duo and Quatre asked.

"Yes, it means cat in Japanese. It's perfect for her." Wufei said smiling.

"Yeah why not. Neko it sounds as adorable as she is. Well I'm gonna go unpack and take a shower." Duo said before walking to his part of the mansion.

'I just know that Neko's stay is going to change things around here. I can see the positive influence she has on Duo and on Wufei and I.' Quatre thought as he watched Duo's retreating form followed by Neko who chased his braid. Then he gathered the paperwork that patiently laid waiting on the table for his signature and retreated to his office as Wufei continued his path to the gardens.

**that's chapter 1 people! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Uh oh!

**Hello people, how are you? Here's part two of NEKO! Enjoy and TALK TO ME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or anything related to that and endless waltz. I do own the cat girl named Neko and the evil force of the day; MESA.**

**(me explaining)**

"**Talking"**

'**thinking'**

**-flashbacks-**

**Chapter 2**

CRASH! BANG! TRASH! CLANG, CLANG, CLANG!

"What the?" Heero asked no one in particular before softly walking to the kitchen. He'd just come home from a mission that took almost two weeks longer then expected and was about to head for a nice shower and bed when he heard the crashing of pots and pans in the kitchen. He figured it wasn't one of the others since they all knew their way around the mansion blindly, so he drew his gun and went to said kitchen. When he got there he almost dropped his gun. There on the kitchen top sat a small figure the size of a small child with cat ears and a tail. Slowly Heero put on the light and observed the small figure before him. He shook his head.

"I must be going crazy. Tomorrow I think I'll take up that vacation Une mentioned earlier today." he murmured turning off the light and walking out of the kitchen.

"Don't shoot her!" a sudden yell came from the stairs as Duo jumped down the last seven steps.

"I didn't now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a long nap and in the morning I'm calling Une. Girls with cat ears and tails raiding our fridge, right I'm in serious need of a vacation." Heero said walking past Duo toward the stairs shaking his head.

"Uh, Heero there IS a cat girl in the kitchen." Duo said nervously.

"Say what?" Heero said walking back to the kitchen where Duo was now holding said cat girl.

"Her name's Neko I found her while I was out hiking. Those Mesa soldiers are after her. I thought she'd be safer here with us and well Quat said it's okay if you and Tro agree she can stay with us and Tro already said yes so it's up to you whether or not she stays. So…" Duo said looking at his friend with pleading eyes. Neko jumped out of Duo's arms and slowly walked to Heero inspecting him from all sides before reaching out her tiny arms to him waiting for him to lift her of the ground like the others had. Heero looked down as the girl walked on hands and feet around him sniffing and looking then stopping before him putting out her hands with razor sharp nails and waiting. He sighed and bent down not sure how to pick the small child up and held out his own hands for her to climb into. The cat girl smiled and climbed into his awaiting arms and as Heero stood up again she licked him, curled up in his arms and fell asleep.

"Guess she likes you." Duo said softly smiling at the sight.

"I guess. So where does she sleep?" Heero asked as the two walked up the stairs.

"Well she does have her own room next to mine but she prefers to sleep with one of us." Duo said.

"Want me to put her in her own bed then?" Heero asked.

"Sure though she'll probably end up sleeping with Fei again." Duo said smiling at the memory of finding her for the first time in Wufei's bed curled up against the Chinese youth that had his arms around the child in a protective way.

"She can stay but you'll have to report to Une about this. Night Duo." Heero whispered as he left for his own room.

"I will first thing tomorrow. Night Heero." Duo whispered as he entered his own room.

'What the?' Heero thought opening his eyes to see what intruded his personal space. He found that Neko was sitting above his head curiously staring at him while licking every so often.

"Okay, Okay I'm awake. What is it?" he asked as he looked at the girl. She grinned before running off. Being awake now Heero decided to get up and went downstairs to the shared kitchen where he found the others staring at him.

"What?" he asked annoyed at them staring.

"Not commenting on the fact that you seem to be the last to wake today instead of the usual first; look up." Duo said trying not to laugh. Heero sighed and looked up only to come face to face with a pair of honey-brown eyes.

"So that's where you went, huh?" Heero asked as he pulled the cat girl off his head and put her down. Duo smiled and let the tip of his braid swish over the floor while watching Neko chase it with her eyes before leaping at it. They all laughed at the sight and Quatre put down some food for Heero.

A month later after diner Duo got a call from Une requesting him and Wufei to report in her office for a mission. Quatre went to WEI as always and Trowa who had several days off went to visit Cathy at the circus. Leaving only Heero at the mansion.

"Heero? Eh since I've got another mission with Fei and the other's aren't here. Could you watch Neko? I don't wanna take her with me because I don't want her to get hurt and all, so could you eh well…" Duo asked fidgeting with his braid.

"Sure, I was going to see Relena but I'm sure she won't mind Neko coming with me. Just make sure you come back or I'll kill you myself." Heero said taking the cat girl with him as they went to his part of the mansion.

"Thanks man! And don't worry you guys are the only ones that are allowed to kill me. See you later Neko. Listen to Heero okay?" Duo said hugging the girl before running down the stairs to Wufei who was waiting for him in the car. Heero looked out his open window and smiled as he could hear the two boys arguing about Duo's habit to nickname everyone and other things. He was surprised that Duo used his name for a change; he must've been worried that he wouldn't watch over Neko if he didn't.

"So you're with me today huh? Well if we're going to visit the vice foreign minister we'll have to change your clothes. We wouldn't want her to preach about the proper way to do things again." Heero told the small cat girl as he took her to Duo's part of the mansion.

"Let's see what clothes you have." Heero said opening the closet that contained Neko's clothes and pulling out a nice baby-blue dress. Holding it before the girl he shook his head, smiling at the glare the girl gave the dress and him. Putting it back he pulled out a black t-shirt and long dark-blue pants and shook his head again. After about two hours of looking and matching he finally found something that was perfect for where they were going and started to dress her in the faded pink button-up shirt with puffy sleeves and a red skirt with a bow on the back and a nice summer hat. When the task of dressing the squirming girl was done Heero looked at her and packed the clothes she had been wearing along with a cap for when they'd leave Relena's along with a more casual outfit for himself. Neko glared at him and he smiled.

"Come on it's not that bad, wait actually it is but the point is it's only for the visit. If you'll behave we'll go out for ice-cream afterwards." He said looking at the girl as they went to his car.

"Isceam!" Neko chanted over and over as she hopped in the car and let Heero put on her safety-belt. Heero smiled at the girl Quatre had offered Duo to help him teach the girl to speak; Duo had taken the offer immediately seeing as he wasn't exactly the type to teach that kind of things. Unfortunately for Quatre Neko had little patience and it took a lot of time for her to learn to speak even if it was mostly broken speech with missing or misplaced letters or simple children's babbling.

"Heero! I'm so glad you could stop by; it's been so long since I've seen any of you." Relena said as she let Heero in and hugged him.

"Eh, Relena. Please don't scream. This is Neko. Duo found her in the woods over a month ago and she's staying with him now. Duo had a mission so I promised to watch her, but Neko isn't exactly normal." Heero said choosing his words carefully before stepping aside to reveal the little cat girl who had taken off her hat.

"Oh my, she's eh- she has eh-. Well Hi there Neko I'm Relena." Relena stuttered for a moment before kneeling down in front of the girl and holding out her hands. Neko looked at Heero with a look that said -do I have too?-. Heero smile encouraging.

"Say hi to Relena Neko." Heero said.

"Hi…" Neko started but frowned deeply as though she were thinking of something very difficult.

"Hi…Re-Li; Re-Li. Hi Lena!" Neko finally said with a nod of her small head.

"She's so adorable!" Relena smiled. The two grownups and the cat girl went to the living area where Neko immediately went to explore the new and strange environment under Heero's watchful gaze.

"So Duo found her and now he's her dad?" Relena asked as they drunk their tea while Neko explored the room.

"Yes, he's doing a great job. He managed to teach her how to eat properly within a week." Heero said smiling as Neko found Relena's purse and investigated its contents. Sneezing when she found the facial power and opened it.

"Oh my, come let's clean up this mess. I shouldn't have left that there." Relena laughed at the now white faced cat girl.

"I'll clean Neko up." Heero said taking the cat girl to the nearest shower.

Heero sighed as he finally cleaned off the last of the facial powder from Neko's face and took her back to the living area.

"There all clean, now try not to get yourself dirty again, okay Neko?" Heero said as he led the girl back.

"Otay." Neko said while scratching her stomach a little.

Heero and Relena talked about how they were doing and how their jobs were going. They had supper in the garden as Neko played around there and after a while Milliardo stopped by to visit and joined them. Again Neko was introduced and her presence explained as she tried to say hi to this new man.

"Hi, Mi-Milli-Milji. Hi mista." Neko finally said giving up on pronouncing the impossible name.

"Hi there little one. She's cute." Milliardo said smiling as he said down.

Neko watched the new stranger sit down and more importantly his long hair. She went into pounce mode and chased his long hair catching it just as he stood up to leave.

"Huh?" Milliardo said confused by the sudden attack on his hair.

"Neko let go! What did Daddy say about that?" Heero asked sternly.

"Onwy with Dawwy?" Neko asked softly.

"Yes now say sorry to Milliardo." Heero said calmly.

"Sowwy Mista." Neko said looking at the floor.

"That's okay. Go on and play." Milliardo said kindly to the little girl.

"Sorry I should've warned you. Duo let's her chase his braid as a game, but she tends to forget that." Heero mumbled sitting down again.

"It's okay really. So you Duo's planning on keeping her huh? I hope he knows what he's doing." Milliardo said smiling at the cat girl that went to chase a small bird through the garden.

"Well basically she is Duo's responsibility but upon request the others and I are more then willing to help him out. Duo even plans on making her officially his daughter." Heero said smiling at the memory of the braided man telling them excitedly about his plans on how to accomplish this. Looking down when he feels a tug on his sleeve he sees Neko with her shirt unbuttoned.

"Heeo? Heeo? Uh oh!" Neko said tugging his sleeve with one hand and pointing at her tummy with the other. Heero looked at her Tummy and discovered large red marks on it.

"Uh oh." Heero mumbled.

"Is something wrong Heero?" Relena asked.

"I think I'll have to cut this visit short. Neko has red marks all over her body; I think I have to take her to see Sally again. She's Neko's personal doctor with her being half cat and all we thought it'd be best not to see some unknown doctor." Heero said as he checked the small girl.

"Let me see." Milliardo said getting up and looking at the girl's body.

"I think it's her clothes, she seems to be allergic to them. But you're right to go see Sal about it." Milliardo said getting up again and sitting down.

"Sal? It's me. Listen I'm coming over with Neko. Duo had a mission so I promised to watch her, but she suddenly got red marks all over her body. Milliardo thinks it might be an allergic reaction to her clothes, but she has been playing with Relena's make up this morning so I wanted to ask you to look at it to make sure. We'll be there in ten minutes. Thanks." Heero said before putting away his cell phone again.

"Hi Neko." Sally said when Heero and the cat girl walked into her office.

"Hi Sawwy. Neko Uh oh." Neko smiled at the nice doctor.

"Yes Heero told me. Come sit over here and I'll have a look. Hm, these are definitely from her clothes. Neko seems to be allergic to them. From now on only let her wear natural fibre clothes, no more synthetic fibres. This ointment will make the rash go away. Just put it on the rash whenever it itches." Sally said.

"It's a good thing I took some casual clothes with me as well. They're made of cotton." Heero said with a sigh as they left the office.

"Heeo! Isceam!" Neko said tugging Heero's sleeve again.

"I know; I know. Come on." Heero laughed taking the girl by the hand and putting her cap on her head again.

"One chocolate chip ice-cream with a small cone and one strawberry with a medium cone please." Heero said as the owner of the shop walked up to him and Neko. The owner smiled and made the order handing the small chocolate chip one to Neko and The strawberry to Heero. Heero looked at Neko who held up the chocolate chip ice-cream cone and smiled as they switched before leaving the shop and a confused owner and returned to the car and home. Once they got home Neko had finished her Ice-cream. It was pretty late so they decided to keep diner simple with a pair of sandwiches with grilled cheese and bacon.

**Well that's chapter two! whoa four pages that's like my longest ever on any story! Let me know what you think! Here's a sneak preview!**

**-He walked into the mansion. It was quiet…to quiet! Looking in the kitchen where they left most of their messages he met Wufei who shrugged and went to make some food for them when-**

**well that you'll have to find out next chapter!**


	3. Daddy's home!

**Hello people, how are you? Here's part thee of NEKO! Enjoy and TALK TO ME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or anything related to that and endless waltz. I do own the cat girl named Neko and the evil force of the day: MESA.**

**(Me explaining)**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**-Flashbacks-**

**Chapter 3**

The sun had yet to rise when Duo and Wufei finally got back home from their mission after three weeks.

"finally home! I'm going to take a hot bath and then I think I'll sleep the rest of the day; but first let's eat!" Wufei said showing once more that after four years he too was finally loosening up and becoming the teenager they all actually should have been. We're finally catching up on childhood as Duo once laughingly said when people stared at them just hanging out and fooling around in the park.

"Sounds like a nice plan, I'm gonna check on Neko first though." Duo said with a yawn before walking up the stairs.

"I'll make us both something to eat while you do that." Wufei told him as he set to work on the food. Meanwhile Duo walked to Neko's room and looked in. Empty, he shrugged and made his way to Heero's part of the mansion and checked Heero's room which was also empty. Raising an eyebrow he ran back down the stairs.

"They're not home, the car's still here though and so is Heero's motorcycle!" he yelled as he went around back to check whether they were in the garden and checked the garage before walking back into the mansion and meeting Wufei in the kitchen.

"There are no notes, so they have to be around here somewhere. Heero isn't the type to forget to leave a message for us." Wufei said as he put two plates on the table before returning to their food. Duo sighed and sat down.

"I'm going to check the house again." Duo said getting up and leaving the plate of food Wufei had set before him. Wufei nodded and they went to check every room in the house. Then a loud noise made them turn around and rush back to Heero's part of the mansion. On their way they heard laughter and slowed down some.

"Is…is that Heero?" Duo asked confused. Wufei said nothing; he just shrugged and headed towards Heero's shower where the laughter seemed to come from. The door was half opened and they looked in. Only to look at each other before turning to look at what was being displayed before them.

**sometime earlier**

"Ugh what the?" Heero muttered as he was awoken by a nasty smell. He sat up and found Neko covered in mud standing by his bed.

"Heeo come play with me?" Neko asked cutely staring at him. Raising an eyebrow he took the girl and went downstairs only to find that he had forgotten to close the kitchen window and everything was covered in muddy foot prints coming from outside.

"What a mess. I guess we'll have to clean this up a bit. But first let's put you in the shower." Heero said smiling at the muddy cat girl before picking her up and moving to the bathroom.

"There, now stay here and keep an eye on the bathtub for me okay? Call me when the water reaches the fish!" Heero told the cat girl who nodded her head and set to watch the water rise. Duo had bought a fish shaped soap dispenser for Neko to play with in the bathtub; but Heero found it very useful for other reasons. Neko loved to help them with stuff, they had recently found out and the soap dispenser was a useful toy for Neko to know when her bath was filled properly.

After he left Neko to look after the tub; Heero set out to clean the kitchen and closed the window. Once done he returned to the shower and found Neko about to call for him.

"Heeo read minds!" the little cat girl giggled. Heero shook his head and smiled.

"Let's get you cleaned up Missy." Heero said smiling while putting the little child into the tub.

"You too!" Neko squealed happily pointing at him. Heero turned around to look in the mirror and noticed he had mud on his face and on his arms form cleaning up the mess.

"Yes me too. But you first." Heero said as he pressed the soap dispenser while holding the washing glove under it. Neko looked like she was thinking about something very serious.

"Uncle Heeo?" she finally asked shyly.

"Yes?" Heero asked calmly.

"Daddy Duo always takes a bath with me when we is both dirty." Neko said looking at him.

"Is that so? Would you like us to take a bath together too?" Heero asked the little girl. Neko smiled brightly and nodded her small head causing the mud on it to fly in all directions.

"Whoa! Hey! Stop that!" Heero said laughingly as he too undressed and got into the tub with the little child.

**back to the here and now!**

The door was half opened and they looked in. Only to look at each other before turning to look at what was being displayed before them. the ex-pilot of wing was sitting in the bathtub with the little cat girl and they were playing around splashing each other while laughing happily. Duo and Wufei stared at the two with open mouth. Finally it was Neko who noticed the two.

"DADDY!" she chirred happily as she scrambled out of the bathtub and into the braided boy's arms.

"I missed you daddy! Uncle Heeo an I had much fun daddy! we went see Miss Lena and Mista and then I got uh oh so's uncle Heeo take me see miss Sally. She say my cwothes gimme uh oh an now I got smelly thingy to put on uh oh an is almost gone! An I played in tha mud! Uncle Heeo's takin' bath with me!" Neko said happily as she recounted the adventures from while Duo'd been away.

"Well it sounds like you had tons of fun! Why don't you finish up your bath and we'll see you when you're done huh? Daddy and Fei are very hungry and are gonna eat now, okay?" Duo said playfully to the little girl as he ruffled her hair before putting her back in the tub and leaving the shower.

"Hey Wufei? Is there any chance at me hiring you as my personal cook?" Duo asked jokingly when they finished eating. Wufei smiled at this.

"Nope, you couldn't pay me enough to do so." he said before putting the dishes away.

"Hey, I may have grown up on the streets but that don't mean I'm poor!" Duo said fake hurt.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that all the money in the world wouldn't get me to be someone's personal cook. I like my current job very much and I'm not giving it up. But if you ask nicely I might cook for you some time." Wufei said smiling.

"Aww that's so nice of you man." Duo said smiling too.

"Daddy!" Neko said happily as she ran into the kitchen. Followed by Heero; who was drying his hair as he walked in.

"I see things went fine while I was gone." Duo said happily as he watched Neko dig into the food Wufei put before her.

"Yup, here's the ointment. Three times a day on the rash. We went shopping for new clothes for her, all natural fibres on Sal's orders." Heero said simply before accepting the plate of food Wufei put before him.

"Une asked me to tell you, you have a mission next week and have to report to her tomorrow morning." Duo said as he set to clean his empty plate.

"Thanks I'll be there early." Heero said smiling at Neko who looked a little sad.

"I see you and Neko also worked on her speech some more." Wufei said ruffling the little child's hair.

"Yeah, I talked about it with Quatre and he agreed that I should teach her while he's out for busyness and he's glad with her progress." Heero said looking at Neko.

"Oh by the way Lena says if you ever need someone to baby-sit Neko she's available." Heero said looking at Duo while saying this.

"Got it. Thanks man." Duo said happily as he went to the livingroom with Neko to catch up.

"Well it seems she had some influence on you too. I haven't seen you play around like that before." Wufei said with a low chuckle.

"I find it very hard to let my guard down. Even when Neko and I played in the tub today I noticed everything. I'm working on that but it's very hard to just let my guard down. I can't seem to tell myself there's nothing to keep my guard up for. I mean I know there isn't anything I should keep my guard up for; but I still do it." Heero said calmly looking out the window.

"I know my friend, we all do. Our minds are still stuck in the war; but I think having Neko around is helping us getting our minds out of that war. She has a positive influence on all of us. Especially on Duo. We discussed her schooling during the mission. He's going to home school her and eventually send her to school. I've never seen him this serious about something. He really wants to adopt Neko." Wufei said as they cleaned the used kitchenware together.

"She's a great kid. She can make you laugh whether you want to or not." Heero said smiling gently as he watched the cat girl and his best friend playing in the garden.

**another one down! let me know what you think people!**


End file.
